


You Wish

by Invalid_Opinion



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blank Space AU, POV Alphys, POV Second Person, kinda sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 21:05:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7377331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invalid_Opinion/pseuds/Invalid_Opinion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You wish for many things.</p><p>But some wishes weren't meant to be granted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Wish

He was wearing the shirt you gave him: the black, sleeveless turtleneck shirt that was meant to replace the shirt you accidentally ruined. You remember the light chuckle he gave in response to your constant apologies, saying "this is why we can't have nice things" with that ever-present smile on his face.

You remember him telling jokes and puns whenever he could find the opportunity, remember his unique sense of humor that fluctuated between bright and cheerful to borderline morbid. Remember his speech pattern, body language, facial expression, habits. (He always told you to pay attention to how people functioned -- said that it would come in handy someday. So you did just that.)

You wish you didn't have to remember him. 

You wish things would go back to the way they were.

Just the three of you getting excited about science. Poking fun and looking out for each other, like an odd family.

But he was wearing the shirt you gave him that day. He opted out on wearing his usual hoodie, but wore it under the white lab coat he occasionally used as a blanket during break. All of you were excited. The machine was finally done, and it was the day to test it out.

You wish you hadn't.

The experiment could've been stopped before it even began. The codes and programs for the machine could have been wrong, or the machine itself might've been wired incorrectly. But you knew that wasn't the case. All three of you made sure that everything was done perfectly, everything was fine. Nothing should have gone wrong as you kept an eye on the excited males and constantly checked the system while everything booted up.

But then again, the three of you had been proven wrong many times before.

Everything went wrong.

How it happened was still a mystery to you. Maybe it was the CORE's excess energy that was used to make the machine work. Maybe there was a design flaw, or some kind of damage all three of you managed to miss. Either way, the experiment was a fail. The machine exploded, the magic from it wreaking havoc in the lab and dragging and throwing things across the room.

The first to get sucked in was the Royal Scientist: your mentor and father figure. He didn't even have the chance to scream before he was wiped out of existence.  
You watched in horror as it took its second victim. Your eyes meet with his, and he just smiled sadly. And you paid close attention to the words that you couldn't hear. Then he was gone.

Everything stopped soon after, and you couldn't move from the spot behind the small island where you were hiding. And it was pretty clear that it wasn't the wound that took residence on your side that was keeping you there.

Nobody remembered them.

Your co-workers, the king, your friends.

His brother.

Nobody.

And for six years you had to endure the nightmares of that day. Alone. Because the only two people who knew how to comfort you properly were gone. You noticed a while back that your stuttering became worse, and much more permanent.

You did your best to take up the role of Royal Scientist in honor of your mentor. You made it your job to keep a close eye on the brother that was left behind, because it was the least you could do.

And one day the human child fell, the barrier was broken, and you and your friends moved into a nice big house together in a small town nearby. You told stories about your two lost companions to your friends. You had to bend some truths, but otherwise it was nice to talk about the two.  
At night you went stargazing. And you knew with all your soul that he would have loved to see it himself. It was, after all, his dream.

You remembered him perfectly. And sometimes, when his brother walked around in that blue jacket of his, you liked to pretend that he was there to crack jokes with you. To point out your horrendous stuttering. To tease you about how you're now dating your long time crush. To be here on the surface with his only real family like he talked about.

You wish you didn't have to remember him.

You wish your memories were erased along with the others.

You wish you didn't have that scar on the side of your stomach.

You wish for many things.

But some wishes weren't meant to be granted.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something with Alphys remembering the past. I also wanted to try writing something in second person POV.
> 
> First official fic for my Blank Space AU.
> 
> Beta-ed by TheGreatWordologist.
> 
> Have a nice day
> 
> -Iop


End file.
